1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clock apparatus and, more particularly, to a clock apparatus which can display a world time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a clock apparatus which displays a time of an area where the user stays and can also display times of the other areas. In the case where the shipping area (hereinafter, referred to as a standard area) of the clock apparatus and the area in which the user purchased the clock apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as a purchase area) are located in the same area, the standard area and the time of the standard area (hereinafter, referred to as a standard time) need to be inputted into a memory of a microcomputer (hereinafter, referred to as a micom) or the like when setting the time. By inputting those two pieces of information, the times of the other areas can be known.
In the case where the user purchases the clock apparatus as mentioned above on Japan, the standard area is first set to "Japan" and the standard time is subsequently set. When the user uses the clock apparatus in an area other than Japan, for instance, in the U.S.A., the area code of the area in which the video camera is used (hereinafter, referred to as a present area) is set by using an area button or the like. Thus, the time in the U.S.A., namely, in the present area (hereinafter, referred to as a present time) is displayed and the times of the other areas can be known.